


【柱斑】代谢告急

by LavenderMa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMa/pseuds/LavenderMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小李忍传厕所背后梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	【柱斑】代谢告急

 

“你快给我滚！”

宇智波斑每次说这句话的时候，必然是咬牙切齿、满面肃然，声音压得很低，那字都是一个一个往外蹦的。

这句话看似凶悍，但是难免给人一种外强中干之感，讲究不怒自威的宇智波首领一般不会自降格调发出那么廉价的祈使句。不过，既然说了“一般”，那么总是有意外的。

这“意外”，十之八九就是针对千手柱间而言的。

千手柱间是如何惹得宇智波斑像被踩了尾巴的猫咪炸了一头毛还一蹦三尺并不在我们的讨论范围之内，因为千手柱间做的大多数事情都能达到那个效果。火影大人对于宇智波首领的带着怒火的嫌弃一般的反应也就是缩成墙角一朵往外冒黑气的蘑菇。可是现在宇智波斑说完这句话之后，千手柱间却显得很开心。

——不，应该说是得意了。

千手柱间叉着腰，咧着嘴，两根蟑螂须高高翘起，一头秀发无风自动。

那可是得意忘了形。

门口的千手扉间默默捂了脸，一个飞雷神遁了。

“我不就是想上个厕所吗？！”千手扉间不动如山的苦逼脸下内心已经泪千行，“你们占着公共厕所到底在玩什么play啊！”

宇智波斑站在便池前，裤子退到脚踝，浑身颤抖。

千手柱间站在自己的好友背后，叉腰高笑。

嗯，他们在公共厕所。

 

要说明这个情景为什么会发生，其实也不需要费很多笔墨。

宇智波斑没有很多爱好，其中几样比如打架，比如弟控，比如嘲笑千手柱间。

也怪柱间小朋友的西瓜头实在是给斑小朋友留下了太深刻的印象，所以从小到大，宇智波斑对于自己这位竹马的应付方式总是在改变，但是喜欢嘲笑对方的发型和衣着的习惯却从来没有改变过。

谁叫斑是一位纤细敏感、品味高雅，喜欢立领蝴蝶结连衣裙的宇智波呢。

即使千手柱间长大后一头长发平添了自身温润如玉的气质，但是宇智波斑就是没有办法停止嘲笑对方糟糕的品味。——这次也一样——

他们刚刚带着队出了任务，然后因为闲得没事干就穿着战甲准备干一架。

不过看到千手柱间站在面前耷拉着两根蟑螂须宇智波斑就忍不住了，条件反射地大声嘲笑：“柱间，你的发型和衣服还是那么老土呀！”

我们凭良心讲，千手柱间的战甲设计和宇智波斑的差不多，基本可以说是情侣装，至于发型么——对于正常人来说，宇智波斑是没有资格嘲笑千手柱间的。

但是宇智波斑就是嘲笑了，而千手柱间居然也就信了。

怎么可能不信呢？大约宇智波斑对千手柱间说其实你是个女人他也会信的。

所以千手柱间就理所当然地消沉了。

千手柱间一消沉，基本就会自我否定到否定自己的存在，所以这架也别打了，宇智波斑已经自然胜出了——前面说过，宇智波斑人生两大爱好就是打架和嘲笑千手柱间，两者不分前后，现在一个爱好使得另外一个流产，宇智波斑还是有那么一点点不爽的。

不是因为嘲笑千手柱间不爽，而是那个火影耷拉着脑袋种蘑菇的样子实在是太有碍瞻观了。

不过宇智波斑始料未及的是，千手柱间其实还是有一点报复心理的。就像小学生被同桌拍了一下，就要去拽一下同桌的辫子一样。

千手柱间还是没有勇气去拽宇智波斑的头发，因为那样很可能会扎到自己的手。所以熟知好友弱点的堂堂火影就尾随对方来到了公共厕所……

然后站在对方背后影响纤细敏感的宇智波首领新陈代谢。

 

公共厕所里面所有人已经被木叶两位创始人吓得飞速逃离了——就算他们没火影弟弟那么快，但是那速度也叹为观止。

宇智波斑很憋屈——不仅仅是因为有人在背后就尿不出来这个习惯一直就没改变，还因为那该死的战服是没有前面的拉链的，所以他只能整条裤子全解开了。

倒不是因为给千手柱间看到了——又不是没看过，更私密的地方都看过这种东西怕啥。

问题是现在站了那么久，他都觉得光着的地方有点凉了，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

更不要说快要爆炸的膀胱了。

“你到底想怎样怎样？！”等人都走光了，宇智波斑再次憋出了一句话。

千手柱间站在后面，一脸无辜：“斑，你总是嘲笑我！”

“这是事实！”

“那我自尊心被伤害了。”

“谁管你啊！”

“斑你怎么这样……呜呜……不要紧你尿吧，我就看看。”

——你看个屁啊！这什么嗜好啊你个变态！

宇智波斑心理斗争了一会儿，终于放软了口气：“好了，我道歉总行了吧？”

“斑？”

“我不该嘲笑你……你可以滚了吧！”

“呜呜斑好凶啊这根本不是道歉嘛！”

“……”

宇智波斑冷汗都流了下来，身体颤抖得更厉害了。“你到底想怎样？！”

然后他就觉得千手柱间向前跨了一大步，凑到自己耳边说：“斑，你这个弱点真的很要命呀，要不我来帮你吧！”

——帮？

——操！

 

尽管宇智波斑一直自负于自己的贤值，但是在这种情况下还要思考前因后果真是有点勉强了。

千手柱间缓慢亲吻着宇智波斑的嘴唇，左手亲昵地挽住对方的腰，另一只手则缓缓往下握住。

“！”宇智波斑一时激动，双眼一下子开了三勾玉写轮眼，柱间亲了亲他的耳朵，哄着说：“你不是尿不出来吗？我来帮你吧。”

斑忽而笑了，眉峰一挑，嘴角一弯，笑意挑逗味十足。“你花样还真多啊，柱间。”

柱间的吻移到了斑的凌乱长发下露出的一段脖子上，“你不是喜欢吗？”

“哼，我可不喜欢藏头露尾的人。”宇智波斑的声音已经随着柱间的动作带上了喘息，可是嘴上说出来的话还是不依不挠。

“我哪有藏头露尾！”这明显是非常严重的指控，柱间的声音瞬间就饱含委屈，连流连在斑的脖子上的亲吻也停了下来。

“想做就做，还要找那么多借口，难道你还不是藏头露尾之人？”宇智波斑显然对于柱间停下动作非常不满，斜过头狠狠瞪了柱间一眼。

柱间无辜地眨眨眼，语气自然地辩驳：“可是没有藏啊，我不是大大方方站在你背后吗？”

真够大大方方的，大方得宇智波斑都不好意思批评他猥琐。

不过比起在别人撒尿时站在背后的行为，还是千手柱间现在正在做的事情更加猥琐。

柱间不再骚扰宇智波斑的前方，反过来把手指伸向了斑的后方。

这要是平时的话，斑肯定要比柱间还要热情，但是在这个时候斑还是有点不爽的。可是这个时候柱间必然是坚持不懈，斑还没来得及反抗，就感到木遁忍者的手指变成木头，粗糙的纹理破开内壁直达前列腺。

我艹！

宇智波斑忍着没叫出来，其实就性刺激来说，被按压前列腺虽然刺激，但是只是一下还不至于让人高潮，但是现在斑基本就是千钧一发的状态，所以前列腺被刺激的一瞬间就前关失守，液体从尿道里飞快喷了出来。

斑闭了闭眼睛，他现在很想回头一口咬死千手柱间，所以必须努力克制自己的怒火。

柱间坚持不懈，手指因为木遁可以自由伸缩，现在就全都一股脑用在斑那可怜的的敏感点上了。

“混账！”斑闭眼喘气，“千手柱间，你想好怎么死了么！”

宇智波斑说的可不是问句，所以柱间答的也不是普通的肯定句，他回答的倒是问句：“我能死在你身上吗？”问得倒是小心翼翼。

斑重重地喘了一下，扭头凶狠地咬住柱间的嘴唇。

 

宇智波斑的上臂抵在便池上方的瓷壁上，抬头不去看底下污秽的痕迹。

千手柱间在宇智波斑身后飞快地进出着，他模糊不清地叫着斑的名字。

从小被战场磨砺得铁石心肠，宇智波斑绝不是一个会向人低头的人。他这辈子的妥协大概也就是接受了泉奈的眼睛，还有握住了柱间拿着苦无准备自杀的手。

不过斑现在面对着人生第三次的困境。

——他站不大稳了。

平时要是干这档子事最多也就是腿一软之间在地上甚至在野外幕天席地，可是斑身为一个纤细敏感上厕所都不能有人在背后的宇智波，却是还是有那么一点点洁癖的——他还是很介意倒在公共厕所的地上的。

可是柱间就是那么不依不饶。不就是嘲笑了他的发型和衣着吗，这不是经常的事么，用得着报复性那么强么。

斑开始有那么一点恐惧，他觉得柱间是真的在认真地“帮”自己——他是想干到自己射不出来，甚至射尿为止？

想着想着，宇智波斑腿一软，然后他觉得自己被无数枝条包围起来，稳稳托了起来。

嗯，洁癖这事倒是不用担心了。

 

千手柱间在床上有时候是个很执拗的人。前戏的时候，他的确是个温柔的好情人，可是一干正事，咳咳，就有那么一点禽兽了。

男人么，用下半身思考斑也是能理解的，更何况在床上就是应该要爽，扭扭捏捏哪里是男人——可是问题是千手的这基因，的确是太禽兽了一点。

无论是速度、力度还是持久力，那是一点都不会差的。

千手柱间查克拉变出的枝条疯狂地缠绕着斑，而这枝条的主人怀抱着自己的爱人，浑浑絮语着爱    侣的名字和绵绵爱语。

宇智波斑迷乱中生出一种快意——这个人，这个温和、强大、谦谦有礼的忍者因为自己失控了。

每一次，只有这时候，宇智波斑会有一种比征服全忍界更觉快意的满足感。

这世上有什么能驾驭欲？大约也只有爱了。

宇智波斑只是想想，但是从来没说出来过。只是每每这时候他就会狂乱，比失控的柱间更加失控，他上臂用力勾住柱间的脖子，亲吻间恶狠狠地迎向柱间的攻击，“有本事你就把我干到射尿啊，别到时候自己射不出来了！”

柱间这个时候总是干的比说的多，这深得宇智波斑欢心。

 

前面已经没有余力了，但是前列腺的高潮已经令人迷醉，宇智波斑恍恍惚惚间感到零星的液体从前端流出。——靠，竟然真的被这家伙……

柱间抱着软成一团的斑做着清理，事后的宇智波斑还是比较软和的，可以抱抱捏捏亲亲。不过这时候柱间作死说了一句话：“斑，你看啊，上厕所就算后面有人也是尿得出来的嘛。”

——他当年就不应该一时心软留下了这个祸害，宇智波斑心想。

 

后来？后来，那个公共厕所就废弃了。别问为什么，扉间大人会哭给你看哦。

不过宇智波斑倒是真的找到了一个解决背后有人却代谢告急的方法，但是这种方法，也只有木叶村最强大的医疗忍者能驾驭了。

 

 

 

 -END-


End file.
